Cat's Favorite Band
by PurpleSecretIsland97
Summary: Cat and some friends were invited to attend Cat's favorite band, Midnight Never. Not only that but a chance to meet the band afterwards! Even though Cat loved the each band member equally, but her eyes were set on the lead singer. Oneshot. Don't own Victorious. The show cancelled.


"I'm way too excited!", Cat Valentine said jumping up and down in her seat. "I can't believe its happening!"

Her friends smiled at her, as they all were sat together in a black limo being invited to attend Cat's favorite band's concert.

"I have never seen you this happy in my life", said Cat's best friend since sixth grade that everybody calls "Tori".

"Yeah, calm down, Little Red", Cat's friend, Andre said.

"But you don't understand! I'm going to meet Midnight Never!", Cat squealed and reach over to touch Andre's knee. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for this?"

"Probably long enough before the band even started!", Rex laughed nudging Robbie in the rib. Cat punches him in the stomach. "OW! What was that for?"

Cat just shrug and continue on with her excitement.

Rex turned around and rubs his stomach. "For a little redhead, you sure can hurt a person"

After a good forty five minutes later, they had finally arrived to where the concert was taken. Lucky for Andre, Rex, Robbie, Tori and of coursely Cat got front row tickets and backstage passes to meet the band.

"C'mon you guys! Let's go!", said Cat with glee.

They followed the overly excited Cat Valentine who was following a man was the reason why they were able to attend the concert and meet the band.

The man was name Erwin Sikowitz who own and hosts, "The Funniest Videos in Town", where he shows footages and clips of people and animals doing the most bizarre and outrageous stuff that makes you want to pee your pants.

Erwin then decided to make a contest called, "Funnest Video in Town Contest: Midnight Never". Where he encourage many young people to create the funniest video in town to win free tickets to a Midnight Never concert and back stage passes to meet the band themselves!

And when Cat heard of this, she gathers all her friends who all attended the prestigious performing arts school in Los Angeles, Hollywood of the Fine Arts. At first, they didn't want to participate in it. Then when she said there will a free shopping spree and a huge possibility to become famous. Everybody's backs were turned to face the tiny little redhead.

It took the group four days to make a decent funny brilliant video. They even gave to their teachers and friends to see if the video was any good. Everybody said they laughed their asses off.

So, Cat went on ahead and sent to Erwin Sikowitz through email. And Erwin found it late at night and he laugh so hard, he choked on air. So, the next day while watching the video again. He called the manager of Midnight Never, "I think we got a winner"

So the manager, Trina Vega, sent an email to Cat saying she and her friends won the contest. When Cat received the email and read out it loud, she gave out a high pitch scream.

"Here are you're seats", Erwin said. After the gang sat down, Erwin left.

"Cat, seriously, stop bouncing"

"Okay", but she didn't stop.

The seats became fuller and fuller as each hour went by. The gang kept themselves entertained by pointing at people and making up their background.

"Give a description to….that guy!" Tori pointed to a very pale guy with long dreads and both his sides of his head is completely bald.

"Had a pretty fucked up childhood", Rex said. Cat flinch at the use of a cussing word. Rex looked at her, "Sorry, I forgot"

"But anyways, his mother died while giving birth to him and his father has been in jail for many years now. His grandmother raised him, but he learned things from his so-called "friends". Gotten into some drugs, got trouble with the law and screw some girls. He got five kids now and is trying to get his life back together ever since his grandmother died last year", Rex said impress with his back ground.

"That was so deep man, so deep I can't even see you anymore", Andre said covering his face. Everybody laughed at Andre's joke.

"Why does he have to have a dark background?", Robbie spoke for the first time. "What if his been raised by his parents and had good friend throughout his childhood. And got good grades in school. And was nice towards women. And was Jewish", Robbie said.

"Robbie, shut up sometimes", Rex said. Just when Robbie was going to say something. The lights began to dim.

"It's starting!" Cat said happily.

"Really? You don't say?", Rex said. Which he got punched in the stomach by Cat.

* * *

><p>The Midnight Never concert was probably the best concert Cat has ever experienced. But the whole time, her eyes were on the lead singer, Jade West.<p>

Cat watched as the guitar solo appeared there was Karla Vennings, rocking the guitar flipping her long hair back and forth. The crowd bobbed their heads with her.

Then appeared the drummer, Beck Oliver, his appearance looks as though the concert had started an hour ago. But he looked so calm and at the same time looked like he was pouring his soul to the beat of the drums.

Next appeared the bass player, who looked just like Karla Vennings, well that is her twin sister, Kyla Vennings. Difference is Kyla was more girlier and didn't dye her hair blue, and kept her long wavy blonde hair. She closed her eyes while playing the bass with such grace. She was considered the most graceful one in the group.

Then you heard keyboards jamming, and appeared Laura Jason with her boy cut updo, and crazy combination of style. She had on pink zebra print long tank top with galaxy leggings, shiny red combats boots and blue nerd sunglasses.

After the band started playing with for a few minutes, slowly the music began fade…

Until a voice out of nowhere was heard and the audience cheer for they knew who it was.

Then emerge a tall pale nineteen year old with a short black dress, fishnet stockings, and black combat boots. Her hair in long raven loose lock and streaks of red, her long nails painted black, and unlike many other celebrities her age, no make-up.

Cat couldn't believe her eyes, she finally saw the sight of the beautiful and talented…..

Jade West.

She couldn't even deal at the moment.

"OH MY GODDD!", Cat said laughing crazily. "THAT WAS AMAZING!"

Her friends agreed that it was an excellent concert, probably the best they ever been to.

"Did you all enjoyed yourselves?", Erwin said.

"Oh, we sure did", Robbie said, looking at Cat Valentine jumping up and down.

"THAT WAS EPIC!", Cat said.

"Why tell me? Tell that to the band", Erwin said.

Cat froze. "We're going to meet the band?"

Everybody looked at Cat as if she had literally lost her mind. "Uhh, yeah, that's what you've been excited about for weeks. Now is the day, time even"

Cat suddenly got the looked of terrified on her face.

"Don't tell me, kid, that you are scared to meet Jade West and her friends"

"Heck no, she's not", Tori said putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, little red was ready for this", Andre said.

"Born ready", Robbie.

"Annoyingly ready", Rex said. Tori kicked him.

"OW! Um, yeah, ready"

"That's what I thought", Erwin gave out a smile. "Follow me young ones"

Cat wasn't sure if she was mentally or physically or emotionally was prepared for this. As Cat looked around the room where the band had waited to get ready in, she just felt all kinds of different band member's smells. And she wasn't sure if she was just crazy or seriously had a gift.

The gang then suddenly heard heels clicking and clacking against the hall. "I'm sorry, but Jade isn't interested in being in any type of guest appears on your show"

The gang turned around and saw a woman dressed in a grey suit attire and holding a black berry against her left ear. "Thank you, and again sorry"

Then she hangs up and finally makes contact with the group. "Who the hell are you people?"

The gang looked very uneasy, before they even got the chance to speak. Erwin came forward, "They've won the contest of the Funniest Video, and are suppose to get the chance to meet the damn band, Miss. Vega"

Trina's was blank with an open mouth for minute. "Oh! Yeah, yeah, yeah, I remember", she turned around. "JADE, BECK, KARLA, KARLA'S TWIN, LAURA! GET YOUR DAMN ASSES IN HERE!"

Karla came jogging in. "What the hell gives?"

"Here are the kids that won the contest. Meet 'em, get to know them, yada yada yada I don't care"

Behind Karla came running, Kyla. "You know, I have a name"

Trina looked at her. "You know, you might want to cut your hair"

Next, leisurely taking her time and eating a bag of chips, appears Laura. "What's up?"

Trina's face looked at Laura disgustedly. "Oh my God, you guys disgust me", Trina said and walked right past as Beck was entering.

"What happen?", he said looking the twins to Laura.

"Apparently, she didn't tell us that we were going to hang out with some fans today", Karla said and Kyla nodded her head in agreement.

"She knows Jade hates unexpected company"

When Cat heard that, she got utterly scared. One of the other reasons why Cat freaked out about meeting the Midnight Never was because of the many rumors about Jade. Sure, the pale girl made some good music, meaningful lyrics and the top of the she had beautiful voice. But ever since she started out, there was talk that she comes across as a cold-hearted Goth chick and hates practically everything.

Cat of course didn't believe this for many years as a fan, but now, she wasn't even sure anymore.

"What does she want?", appeared Jade West in her black sweater and grey jogging pants. And when she made to her band mates she looks towards Cat's friends and points to them. "Who are these people?"

"Fans that won a contest to meet us", Karla said.

"She didn't say they were coming today", Jade said, getting angry.

"We know", said Beck, the twins, and Laura in unison.

Jade rolled her eyes and looked at the group. And the group just stood there unsure what to do or what to say. Since Jade gave them a very unpleasant stare. But, Cat just happens to be bold enough to say something.

"So, is it true that sweat and pee are like…..cousins?", Cat said out of the blue.

Everybody's heads were slowly turn to look at Cat.

"What?" Beck said.

After a few minutes, Jade starts busted out laughing. Nobody what was funny, but if the band members that were more shocked. Jade West barely laughs.

She walked up to Cat, "What's your name, kid?"

"Catherina, but everybody calls me Cat", she smiled innocently.

"Dimples", Jade said poking Cat's cheek. Then she turned back to her band mates.

"Let's show them around town, shall we?"

* * *

><p>You would think they were driving around the Big Apple in a limo or something or even maybe somebody driving them. Not in Beck's beat up RV where Beck is the guy who is driving.<p>

You especially would never even consider the famous Jade West would like to be sitting next to Cat Valentine. But she was, and had her fingers dancing in Cat's red velvet hair.

But all this was happing.

Jade changed into a V-neck black long sleeve shirt, black jeans, black Timberlands, and a black jacket with grey sleeves.

While Andre and Rex was speaking to the twins, Robbie and Laura were talking about something Laura's new PearPhone, and Tori in the passenger's seat with Beck. Nobody paid any attention to Cat and Jade.

"You have soft hair", Jade said. Cat turn to looked at her and Jade smiled. Cat suddenly looked at Jade's chest without intentionally meaning to, until she heard Jade chuckle.

"Sweetie, didn't someone tell you that it's naughty to stare at a woman's boobs?"

Cat quickly turned around and a red blush crept its way to her cheeks. Jade laughed, "Jeez, that was adorable"

The RV stopped, the door open with Beck in a blue basketball hall and sunglasses, Tori right behind him.

"Okay, band guys, everybody got their disguises?"

"Yeah, I'm dressing normal", Laura said. She was dressed in a long sleeve sweater with a picture of a mustache, black leggings and boots. She was wearing her subscription glasses and her long bangs made a nice swift to the side and practically covered her dark green eyes.

The twins both had on sunglasses and big beach hat. And Jade had white nerd sunglasses that she borrowed from Laura and now is putting on black lipstick.

"Okay, let's go"

Cat has been to the carnival a billion times, so did the rest of the gang. But it was something quite of excited going to the carnival with a famous band. Everybody went to the wildest roller coasters ever. Cat didn't really want to go on them, but with encouragement from her friends, to the band and even Jade West, Cat couldn't just say no.

Then just when everybody was going to yet another crazy ride, Cat got tug so hard that she almost tripped.

"Hey", Jade said. "Let's ditch"

Cat smiled, but didn't like the thought of leaving her friends behind. As though reading her mind, Jade said, "Listen, your friends will be fine. My friends won't bite, neither do I"

Cat giggled and followed Jade.

They took a cab and drove them to one of the most expensive hotels around. Jade dragged Cat inside the hotel and up to the door that said in gold numbers _306_. "Wow", Cat said as enter Jade's suite.

"Yeah", Jade said. She pulled Cat towards her; Jade was sitting down on the bed. Just looking up at Cat's dark brown innocent eyes.

"I don't know, Cat", Jade staring and tilts her head. "It's something about you. Ever since you made that such bizarre comment, I was interested in you"

"You…..have no idea, how I thought you would never say to me", Cat said being lost into Jade's eyes. She always knew Jade had lovely emerald blue eyes, but she didn't notice how just beautiful they were.

Jade laughed, "You're so cute". Cat couldn't help but blush.

Jade put her hands on both sides of Cat's head, and slowly brings Cat's head closer to Jade's face. Their lips meet and slowly move their lips together.

Cat eagerly put her hands on Jade's sides and slowly made her way up and squeezes her breasts. Jade smile while they were kissing.

"Wow there little tiger, I like things _slow_ believe it or not", Jade said with a wink.

Cat Valentine blushed and laid her head in the crook of Jade's neck. Jade chuckled and next thing Cat knew, she was beneath Jade West.

"Ready, little tiger?", Jade said as she took off her jacket threw it somewhere.

Cat bites the bottom of her lip and nodded.

* * *

><p>Cat's PearPhone started ringing, and then she made a mental note to change her ringtone to more of a not annoying one.<p>

"Hello?" Cat was totally hoarse.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?", Rex yelled as soon as he heard her voice. "WE HAVE NOT SEEN YOU SINCE THE DAMN CARNIVAL. THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

"I'm at Jade's suite", Cat said rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU FUCKING AT JADE'S?", Rex said.

Cat's PearPhone was snatch away suddenly.

"'Cause she fucking can!" Jade yelled through the phone and press the end button. She looked at Cat and gave her a smile. She wrapped around her arms around Cat's bare waist, and kissed her back.

"I love the way you moan", she gave out one of her signature smirks.

And that's when Cat Valentine knew, she was hers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I got this idea from a friend of mine had been invited to attend a concert from her favorite artist<strong>_

_**And I asked her, "If he went up to and said he wanted to sleep with you. Would you?" **_

_**Then she looked at me and said, "Yes. That's it" **_

_**Lol **_

_**COMMENT OR I'LL GET CAT TO PUNCH YOU IN THE STOMACH**_

_**-PurpleIsland**_


End file.
